


A Tear in the Fabric

by OnAWhim



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 14 billion futures is a lot, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), But Not Sorry At All Because Cloaky Must Be Appreciated, Fluff and Crack, Other, Seriously I'm sorry, Spoilers, The Cloak, You can kill whoever you want but don't touch Stephen's cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAWhim/pseuds/OnAWhim
Summary: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!!!!!.......A fic about what Doctor Strange might have been thinking about on Titan. (He's thinking about his cloak.)





	A Tear in the Fabric

Billions of futures. 

How many should he check before giving up?

How many could he check before it was too late to do anything?

Devastating losses. Pain. Suffering. Death. 

The world spun around him, the others as actors, constantly in motion. Clouds moved across the alien sky. Dust blown in the wind blanketed rocks anew. 

Always the same ending. How many paths had he checked? 

And still the world moved around him. He was the only fixed point. Except perhaps the cloak. 

The cloak, which had chosen him from the beginning and saved him so many times since then. It must be sentient, he thought, or else enchanted with an algorithm so complex that it appeared autonomous.

He wasn’t sure which futures caused him more pain: those in which he perished or those where he heard the distinct tear of fabric. He had long since accepted that his life might be sacrificed. He was even prepared to sacrifice the others. But he had not considered his cloak of levitation. 

When he finally found a future with hope, a chance that he might save the universe and, most importantly, the time stone, he hesitated. He could see something beyond his death, but he could not see if the cloak was there, too. He was reluctant to continue without it. 

He looked at billions more possibilities, as many as he could before that one path would close to him. 

Stepping back to the beginning, he left his trance and told the others what must be done. He could lie to them, but not to himself, not about this. 

Somehow, even with everything unfolding around him, he managed to pay attention to the way the cloak swished and flowed, sometimes with the wind and sometimes on its own. He tried to memorize the weight of it on his shoulders. 

Soon that weight would leave him and the heaviness would take up residence in his heart instead. Perhaps it was merciful that soon he’d turn to dust. He could only hope the cloak would stay with him in some form as he battled through whatever unknown awaited him. 

In one of the moments before Thanos would arrive, in the briefest of waiting, the cloak wrapped itself around him in what might have been a hug before billowing out. The cloak had his back once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this fic to someone who knows about The Strange Fanfic Adventures of Doctor Stephen Strange: A Post-It Note Story. You know who you are. 
> 
> To everyone, thanks for reading. Leave a comment and who knows... maybe the adventures of Cloaky will continue!


End file.
